User talk:Lordebon/Archive 2
Misc Random Spell Drops Hi there. I noticed you added some info to Fallen Emperor Vekin (race and type). Thanks for adding that info. You also removed the line "*miscellaneous tier 8 adept spells" from the drops area. I've been adding those because people have been listing *all* the adepts that drop. If they're random, they've got a tremendous list to choose from, which makes the drops area for a named very large. We've been consolidating them into one line like that for space sake. Just thought you should know. Would love to hear if you can think of a better solution. So far we've not been linking to a category specifically, though that wouldn't be too hard. --Kodia 15:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) no23 rather then you swap in a new template on everypage, want me to add the no23 code to the one thats already in use? --Uberfuzzy 18:29, 14 January 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for helping keep the peace around here. i've been busy with stuff this weekend. and kodia's away. i've been trying to watch the rc page as much as possible but... yeah, you know how life gets. --Uberfuzzy 02:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :*nod* Glad to help bud. I've been trying to watch the RC as much as I can ('cept when I was flooding it when I was doing the user credits cleanup, hehe). I'm also glad to see how well having those landing points for the epics has worked out. --Lordebon 02:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) icons unlocked the icon template. like the plan. let me know how/if i can help --Uberfuzzy 09:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ifs = cake = bar = foo : }| }|foo|bar}} ::1=alpha ::2=beta ::=bar : }| }|foo|bar}} ::1=alpha ::2=alpha ::=foo : }| }|foo|bar}} ::1= ::2= ::=foo ::::Yeah, I realized that later, which is why I switched it to ifeq. I got my (other programming language) in my wiki function /grin. --Lordebon 23:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) image in izone got an example of an izone with an image that needs this update? --Uberfuzzy 00:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Sebilis had one that I commented out, and I think they might make a nice addition to some of the pages but unless they're worked into the template you get what you see on Sebilis if you uncomment it -- it forces things left and cuts out some of the table border. --Lordebon 00:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::both ZoneInformation and IZoneInformation already had support for iname and idesc --Uberfuzzy 10:11, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm Yeah I saw it in ZoneInformation, musta missed it in IZoneInformation. --Lordebon 15:50, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Give a Girl a Chance! I'm not even finished with it, for pete's sake. :p--Kodia 17:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey hey hey, I started editing it before you moved it, so I was there first ;) --Lordebon 17:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Fine. Make sure you add all the missing fields then too.--Kodia 17:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry hehe, I'm just kidding around ;). What missing fields were you referring to? I didn't see any on the template page that seemed relevant to the mob. --Lordebon 17:54, 3 March 2008 (UTC)